Organic light emitting diode display and liquid crystal display are widely used for televisions, monitors mobile phones, etc. FIG. 1 is an equivalent circuit of a pixel of a conventional organic light emitting diode display. As shown on FIG. 1, pixel P includes a data line DL, a scan line SL, a switch thin film transistor ST, a driving thin film transistor DT, and an organic light emitting diode EM, a power line PL and a common line GD. The switch thin film transistor ST is electrically connected with the scan line SL and the data line DL. The driving thin film transistor DT is electrically connected with the switch thin film transistor ST and the power line PL. The organic light emitting diode EM includes anode, cathode and organic emitting layer disposed therebetween. The anode and the cathode of the organic light emitting diode EM are respectively electrically connected with drain of the driving thin film transistor DT and the common line GD, for respectively receiving power signal transmitted from the power line PL and ground voltage transmitted from the common line GD so as to drive the organic emitting layer to generate light. Additionally, capacitor C is formed between the drain of the switch thin film transistor ST and the drain of the driving thin film transistor DT.
In a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting diode display, deposition and develop-etch-strip processes are utilized many times to sequentially form the films of organic light emitting diode display. However, undesired problems may be occurred. For example, if the organic emitting layer has uneven thickness or is of bad uniformity, device properties and light efficiency may be worse, fast device degradation and short lifetime may happen accordingly.
As for the liquid crystal display field, the liquid crystal display includes an array substrate, a color filter and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. Specifically, when a color filter-on-array (COA) technology is applied, the liquid crystal display includes a COA substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. In a method of manufacturing the COA type liquid crystal display, deposition and develop-etch-strip processes are utilized many times to sequentially form the films of thin film transistors, bank and the color filter layers. Similar to the problems mentioned above, if the color filter layers have uneven thickness or is of bad uniformity, light efficiency or liquid crystal efficiency may be worse.